In His Shoes
by LopeDogg
Summary: Harry and Snape have mysteriously switched bodies during Occlumency lessons! What messes will they have to go through now, and how will they change back? Written as a challenge although I already failed, lol. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

I know the challenge was supposed to be a oneshot, but it's just WAYY too long! Anyways... it's about Snape and Harry switching bodies for a while... O_O hehe Hope you like it!

Harry opened his eyes and found himself on his knees again. He had a nasty feeling that Snape was taking advantage of these Occlumency lessons to torture him by making him remember horrible, humiliating things that he so wished to erase from his mind.

"Ready, Potter?" Snape drawled as Harry got to his feet again. Then, as soon as Harry drew out his wand, Snape cried: "Legelimens!"

And once again, the memories came flooding back into each of their minds: Harry's second Triwizard challenge; being bitten by the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets; his first detention with Umbridge; Cho's watery kiss underneath the mistletoe...

"Protego!" Harry suddenly yelled, wishing hopefully he had kept that last memory private. But then, as Harry saw Snape being pushed back by the spell, he was being pushed back too. What in the world was happening? Harry's wand fell out of his hand, then then he saw nothing but black.

Harry's eyes snapped open, but it made no difference because there was smelly hair all over his face, and he didn't have his glasses. Then he heard groaning come from the other side of the room, and looked up to see... himself... Did he... turn Snape into... himself? But then that must mean-

Harry looked at his hands and gasped, reality not hitting him thoroughly enough. He was in Snape's body... and Snape was in his.

"Potter," Snape mumbled, inside Harry's body.

"Professor! I, how did this... I'm you, and... you're me..."

"Potter, WHAT ON _EARTH _HAVE YOU DONE TO US?" Snape bellowed. Harry was repulsed by the ugly tone that Snape was using his voice in.

"I... don't know..."

Fifteen minutes passed... then twenty minutes... and finally, after an hour, they gave up trying to charm themselves back to normal.

"Then I guess this leaves us no choice, Potter. We are going to have to act each others role for the time being."

"What? No way, we definitely _cannot_ do that! You have no idea what it's like to be me!"

"I am afraid that nothing can be done; besides, you make it sound as if I'm actually interested in your life."

"But... but there has to be another way! We can ask Professor Dumbledore-"

"No, Potter! Dumbledore cannot know about this! We must figure this out on our own. So now that we are in each others' bodies, we will need to exchange information so that we can act in each others' roles accurately."

They went over the information that they thought was necessary, and pretty soon they were ready to part ways.

"Okay, but Professor, you absolutely _can't_ speak like that in public, it'll blow our cover in an instant; only you speak like that!"

"I could say the same to you too, Potter!" Snape grumbled, and then, after giving a few more tips, they parted ways.

Snape made his way to the Gryffindor common room, pondering over what possibilities this situation could have unraveled from. He thought and thought, but nothing came to him. When he finally gave up again, he attempted to enter through the portrait hole, but then he realized that he didn't know the password. He looked up; the Fat Lady's nonplussed gaze gave no hint of what the password was. He did not know what to do, until...

"Harry! What are you doing? I thought you knew the password, you're the one who told me!" Neville Longbottom came bustling up to the portrait hole and said: "_Mimblus Mimbletonia!"_

The portrait hole swung open, and there, right in front of him, was Snape's worst nightmare: and entire roomed filled with nothing but Gryffindors.

Snape trudged into the room. Great. Now he had to face an entire room filled with Potter's duplicates.

He felt a large hand slap his back, and much to his dismay, found Ron Weasley, his supposed best friend.

"Hey, Harry! How was Snape's lesson?"

_Really? Would he really say something so stupid? The imbecile, not even bothering to keep his voice down while discussing something so confidential..._

"Oh... I suppose they went well..." Snape drawled, annoyed by the fact that he spoke in Harry's voice and not his own.

"... Harry, are you okay? Did Snape brainwash you to speak like him or something, because I swear, that sounded _exactly_ like something he would say..."

Snape barely managed a small smile, thinking of the small hint of irony behind what Ron had said.

"I happen to not be feeling well at the moment, so I will be in the dormitory, resting. Good evening." This was the perfect way to escape Weasley, Snape thought.

"Wait, but I thought you said you had tons of homework today! And if you don't do it, Hermione will make you!"

Now Snape was irritated. "Granger has no control over me! I will be up in the dormitory; Good Evening!" he said, barely managing to keep his temper.

But just as he was going up the stairs to his dormitory, he heard Ron mumble, "I swear, Snape's definitely brainwashed him..."

…...

Harry made his way to the teachers' lounge, where he had to... what did he have to do? Dammit! How could he have forgotten so soon? Well, he supposed he could just... could just... aw man!

Harry was starting to panic. He was stuck in Snape's body with no one to turn to for help; he couldn't ask a student, and even if he ran into "Harry", it would look utterly bizarre if someone saw Snape asking Harry, whom he so hated, how to live his life. After a few minutes of pointless wandering, Harry finally decided to go into the teachers' lounge and observe one of the professors before he made his way to the Slytherin common room... but wait... Professor McGonnagal never goes into the Gryffindor common room... aah! This is so confusing! There must be a teachers' dorm somewhere, but Harry had absolutely no clue where it could have been.

Harry saw Professor Flitwick bustling out of the room, so he took a chance and followed him. Flitwick strode down the corridors, and suddenly Harry realized where he was going, but he didn't want to go to Dumbledore's office... Now what was he going to do?

Then, suddenly, Flitwick stopped right next to Dumbledore's office, and tapped the space behind one of the statues. Then he muttered the word _bubotubers,_ which Harry took to be some kind of a password.

He was right; the wall opened into an archway, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley, and Flitwick clambered inside. Harry, unsure of whether or not he was supposed to go inside, just stood there.

"Severus, what holds you up? Come in!" Flitwick said brightly, pointing inside the archway.

"Oh... yes, of course..."

Harry walked in, and there was a whole hallway full of doors with the professors' names written on them. Finally, towards the end, Harry found Snape's room, and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Identification?" the door asked him.

"Uh..." It took Harry about five minuted to realize that the door had meant his wand, "Oh yeah... okay... um, do I stick it in the... keyhole, I suppose?" He stuck the wand in the "keyhole" and the door flung open.

Snape's room was nothing like Harry would've expected it to be. Instead of the dull gloominess of his office, the room bore a light, relieving glow that Harry would never have associated with Snape in a million years.

And then, he saw, next to the shelf of potion ingredients, a small table with pictures.

One was of himself, graduating his seventh year, another was of his mother hand father, though it was in horrible shape, and the last three were all of Harry's mother and Snape. Harry picked up one of his mother's pictures; Snape had known his mother? And even if he did, why did he treasure these pictures so much? Surely his mother didn't mean anything to him, right? They must've been good friends for Snape to keep all these pictures...

Harry didn't want to think about this; his brain was spinning from the events of what happened in the past few hours, but he would definitely interrogate Snape about these pictures tomorrow when he saw him next.

Sleep was growing on him as he made his way to the comfortable looking bed with the Slytherin symbol on it and passed out, not even changing or showering before he did so; today was a crazy day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in like... a century! I hope you enjoy! There'll probably be one last chapter after this one, so...yea! =]

Snape jerked awake.

Where the hell was he? And why did he dream about the Department of Mysteries? He would have to interrogate Potter about that; it had been one of the memories he had intruded during Occlumency, so that must mean Potter dwells on that subject a lot...

He took in the red draping of the Gryffindor four poster bed, and let the events of yesterday sink in: he was stuck in Potter's body; a nightmare come true.

He was also aware that Potter had terrible eyesight. Without his glasses, all he could see was a red and white and gold blur. He irritably shoved the glasses on his face and got out of bed to find Dean and Neville already awake.

"Heya Harry! Why are you up so early? You normally wake up much later... later than Ron, sometimes..." Neville trailed off, obviously in deep thought, if that was possible, thought Snape.

"Good morning, Lon- Neville," Snape managed, and before he made his escape from the nasty little Gryffindors through the portrait hole, Ron found him.

"Wait up!" he said, half skipping to fit his shoe in properly, "Don't go without me!"

And after meeting Hermione, the three of them went down to the Great Hall.

…

Harry was awake for a few minutes, but he didn't want to open his eyes, for fear that his nightmare was reality.

He and Snape had switched bodies.

Huh. That sounded almost comical, if he thought about it, but no, it was actually anything but comical. The possibility of Snape, of all people, discovering all of Harry's deepest secrets, purposely making a fool of him, was sickening. Yet, he thought, Snape probably felt the same way. But who would be the likely winner, an accomplished Potions professor or an average fifteen year old?

Harry sighed. Snape was probably making him look like an irritable git right now, but that didn't mean Harry should do the same (although it wouldn't make a difference). Besides, he had more pressing matters to freak out on, such as what he was going to do about all the Potions classes he was going to have to teach? He supposed that he could get away with assigning a random potion from the back of the book to each class and then unfairly deducting points from everyone except the Slytherins, but what about when he ran into Snape in Harry's body? Ew... that was just weird...

As Harry was just about to leave Snape's room, he noticed the pictures of his mother again. He still didn't really know how significant the connection between the two of them might have been; he assumed they might have been acquaintances or even friends during their Hogwarts years, but were they really so close that Snape would have pictures of her and not even his own family?

Just as he was in the midst of all this pondering, he heard the voice of one of the people he hated the most in the whole of Hogwarts,

"Good morning, Severus, how are you today?" Dolores Umbridge's voice loomed over the hallway, but it wasn't coated with that disgusting tone that suggested that she was talking to a five year old; actually it sounded quite the opposite... almost like she was trying to sound... _cute_.

Ok. Now Harry was seriously disturbed. He preferred Voldemort over this, any day. This was just plain _icky._ But how could he shake her off? Just the thought of Umbridge fancying _anyone_ made him feel sick, not to mention extremely sorry for the person being fancied. Even if it was Snape. Because no one deserved this. Torture, it was.

"Oh... good morning... uh, sorry... running late for a... an appointment! I'll speak with you later!" he muttered quickly, running past her to the nearest shortcut, thinking to himself that he needed to stop sounding like the fifteen year old boy he was, because Snape would _never_ say something like that, especially in the tone he just spoke in; it was too Harry-like.

…

Snape was silently eating breakfast with the Gryffindors, but instead of listening to the conversation, he was thinking about the situation he'd landed himself in.

Had this had something to do with the Occlumency lesson they had? Instead of breaking into Harry's mind, had he broken into his body? That sounded absurd; maybe this was a prank, there actually did exist a potion that could switch bodies...

And then he noticed it.

What was that mark on his right hand? Were those... were those _words_? He looked at it more closely at it, and then realized, his face slightly paling, the untidy scrawl that was unmistakably Potter's was etched in painfully:

_I must not tell lies._

That fiend. That damn Umbridge was using a blood quill on him, he was sure of it. No professor in their right mind would ever do something like this. It wasn't even legal, for that matter, and Umbridge worked for the Ministry!

He was still fuming about this mistreatment (he felt sorry for him, even if it was Potter) when he felt a light tap on his back.

"Hey, Harry," Cho Chang said brightly, before kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Uh... hey Cho," Snape said back, feeling awkward that a sixteen year old just kissed him, and also excited that he could ruin Potter's social activity with his girlfriend; besides, he was probably doing the same thing, taking advantage of being in an enemy's body. But then, with extreme reluctance, he decided that the latter would be too cruel, not to mention unconvincing on his part; he didn't want to do something unbelievable so that people would get suspicious as to whether he was Potter or not...

"What's up?" he found himself saying; he hadn't the first clue on girls' feelings.

"Oh, nothing really... just wanted to see how you've been, since we've both been really busy the past few days. Oh yeah! And when is the next D.A. Meeting again?"

"The what?" Snape asked, confused.

"The... the D.A., Harry... don't you remember? We were just talking about it yesterday... _and_ you're the one who founded it in the first place... Are- are you feeling well?" Cho glanced at Snape uncertainly.

"I... yeah... I just forgot, can you remind me?" he said cautiously, and thankfully, Cho believed his excuse; she whispered everything in his ear.

Snape almost yelled out then and there. So this is what Potter did in his free time? He _knew _that boy was up to no good! What if Umbridge somehow found out about this? Not only will Potter be in trouble, everyone on that list will! He _had _to talk to him about this after Potions (which was conveniently first period that day).

After they finished breakfast, Snape, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Potions dungeon, Snape dreading what Harry's impersonation of the real Snape would be.

His stomach churned when he found Harry sitting in his desk, facedown.


End file.
